


Breaking Point

by Vicky



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their breaking point; this was hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for my fic101 claim, Elizabeth Weir. You better have seen Sunday if you want to read this fic, otherwise you'd be spoiled! Thanks to my wonderful beta, Jaclyn (written in 2007)

She slapped him.

Her hand stung just a bit but she bet that his cheek stung more. She could already see the imprint of her hand there. Because she slapped him. She did it right in the middle of the gateroom, in front of everyone's eyes. She probably shouldn't have done that but she needed to. This time it was once too much and he knew that otherwise he wouldn't look sheepish but rather demand why she did it.

His team joined them at the bottom of the stairs. She was pretty sure they could all see the anger she displayed on her face. And angry she was. He did it again and this time he might have not returned. She couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't stop doing that, why he felt the need to do that. But she wouldn't ask him because she was afraid of what his answer might be.

"Why... Why did you slap him?" Rodney asked, breaking the eerie silent that took place in the ever so buzzing room.

She didn't answer him, didn't want to. She kept glaring at him instead, trying not to burst and he seemed to brace himself, knowing that she wouldn't last much longer. And she didn't.

"Stop trying to kill yourself for god's sake!" she yelled, making some start.

But not him; no he was ready for that ever since the moment she slapped him. She still held his gaze, wanting to make him understand once and for all that he needed to stop. But he wouldn't and she already knew that. She was naïve enough to think that with what happened recently he wouldn't try again, but she was wrong. It was in his nature and he couldn't change that. But she could still try for him and she would with all her might.

She stepped closer to him, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"I won't lose anyone else, is that understood Colonel?" Her anger could still be heard in her voice but it was mixed with tears; tears that threatened to fall but that she wouldn't release, at least for now.

The rest of the room watched at their two leaders kept staring at each other. They had gone through a lot recently and understood why she reacted like that. Some would say it was foreseeable and they would be right; he went too far too often. But no one would have predicted what happened.

Throwing his arms around her, he crushed her to his body, knowing that she needed to feel the contact; and he needed it too. Slowly, her own ams wrapped themselves around his torso as she buried her head further against his chest. Her shoulders shook with her sobs and she would probably berate herself for that but she needed to release all that pent up tension. Somehow he knew that she being angry only served as a mask to the pain she felt.

She knew that despite her outburst today, he would continue to risk his life whenever he felt the need to, but she knew that she couldn't go on like that. She had already lost one of her friends without telling him how much he meant to her, she wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

But for now, she needed to release her anger; anger towards him, anger towards fate, but most of all anger towards this City, their home which had taken too much from them already. Her anger wouldn't be washed away by her tears; it would take time for it to lessen, if it ever would.

Fini


End file.
